1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of medical technology and relates to a method of fixing an object within the human or animal body by means of a flexible planar structure, for example a web. It further relates to a kit of parts for carrying out said method and to an implant.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known to use artificial membranes in surgery for covering soft tissue, for example in the case of a hernia, such as an inguinal hernia. Examples of such membranes are fabrics. For many applications it would be desirable, however, to extend the possibilities of existing surgical methods and of devices used therefor.